


Breathtaking Bliss-Book One

by ProtoCorps_099



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anti-social legend, Apex romance, Awkward Conversations, Breakfast in Bed, Caustic - Freeform, Character Death, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Eating Junk Food, F/M, Fanfiction, Mirage - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Pahfinder, Parties, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Wraith, lifeline - Freeform, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: Amanda Shroner. AKA The Black Dragon, Meets Alexander Nox, Caustic while on a mission to prove her mother's perception of The Apex Games wrong. She fears him at first, but as they get to know each other, he begins to show his softer side.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fan-legend
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm On My Way!

**Amanda Shroner's Point Of View:**

Today's the day! Today is the day that I leave my home planet, Gaea, in pursuit of my lifelong dream to be an Apex champion. I had the training, and the education. I've already contacted the people and my bags are packed to leave home. I've made arrangements to stay with a friend while i'm there.  



	2. Meeting The Mad genius

**Amanda Shroner's Point of View:**

Finally! After a year and a half of developing and testing my battle-suit, I am ready to join the Apex games. And thank god I had finished at this time because I had recently heard that they're looking for more contestants! I called the people and they were very friendly, they told me to come on down so they could have a look at me. I'd have to take a few tests and if I passed, I was in! I packed up my things and went to the place. They had a test for physical fitness, IQ, combat skills, medical skills and social skills. I ended up passing all the tests. They were thrilled to have me.

"Well. You qualify! Let's take you to where you'll be staying for the time being."

Hearing the man say this made my heart jump. This was it. I was going to be a legend! I was so nervous that even though I made so many preparations, that they wouldn't want me. I thought to myself as I was driven to a large and beautiful apartment-home. On the cleanly cut lawn, there was a large sign with the orange "A" and below written in white color.

"Apex Legends Living Quarters"

I struggled to not squeal in excitement as the car stopped and the driver let me out. I grabbed my suitcase and went into the building. Instantly, I was greeted by a surprise party thrown by the legends themselves. 

"Oh my gosh. You're all here! Bloodhound, Gibraltar, Wraith, Lifeline, Mirage. You're all here! Nice to meet you!"

From what I heard, Caustic's real name was Alexander Nox, a highly intelligent chemist Who worked for Humbert Labs on the Planet Gaea. He committed mass murder after he was let go for using living test subjects to measure the strength of the chemical gasses he still produces. To be honest, I'm scared of him, he could turn on Lifeline or I any time he pleased. But even though I was afraid, I still think that he's pretty attractive, which is weird because he's 48 and i'm 29, but who cares? I decided, even If I dislike/like him, he's still my squad mate. Perhaps if I try to socialize with him, he'll like me more, hence he won't want to harm me.

"Uhm. Hello Caustic." Did I mention how i'm terrible at starting conversations?

He looked at me. His green eyes peering into my soul. "Hello. You're new here. What is your name?"

"Well, You can call me The Black-Dragoness. But my real name is Natalia Skula."

"Interesting. Nice to meet you Natalia."

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too." I stuck out my hand and he took it and shook it.

"What are your ambitions? Why did you come here? Do you like violence? Or perhaps you came for money and fame?"

"Well, one reason is that I want to prove my parents wrong about what the Apex Games are really about. But reason number two is a little more sad."

"And why is that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Well, all my life, people have bullied me and told me I was nothing, I want those people to not only see how successful I am, but I also want them to fear me."

"You came for revenge? Interesting indeed. Might I ask, who made your suit?"

"I did, the armor plating is titanium. underneath, upholstery foam and leather make for more bullet protection. This suit gives me the ability to fly temporarily. I'll tell you more later though!"

"You made that yourself? So you're an engineer? Tell me, do you have any degrees?"

"Yes, a doctorates degree in robotic engineering. I learned how to smith metal from my father."

"Marvelous. You seem like an intelligent young lady, would you call yourself a scientist?"

"Yeah, I would. I aced all math and science subjects, including chemistry and calculus." When I mentioned that I aced chemistry his eyes seemed to light up.

"Did you enjoy learning about chemistry?" He asked in a genuinely curious tone.

"I did! In fact, my suit is powered by a gas made from a special spider that lives on the Planet Gaea."

"You've been there?"

"Yes. A few times. It's beautiful."

"It is." He sighed and leaned his head back.

**"You have reached your destination. You may now leave the ship."**

I was caught off guard by the computer's voice, And with that, we were off, Lifeline made a landing suggestion to the train and we found good weapons and armor very quickly. There were a few enemies on the train with us, but we cleared them out without issue. I  **did** take a few bullets but I was able to heal myself up right after. As we were making our way towards fragment east, Caustic and Lifeline split up from me and soon, I was by myself. I downed two whole squads but while grabbing an L-Star, I was ambushed by Bloodhound. We struggled but in the end, he downed me and was just about to do his finisher when a gas grenade was thrown near him, it activated and both Bloodhound and I were blinded. Caustic came from the green death cloud and finished the technological track off. He gave me first aid and helped me up.

"Thank you...I thought I was toast." I smiled at him.

"You're very welcome. I was just passing by when I saw you about to be...Eliminated."

"Well, you saved me. Again, thank you."

"And again, you're very welcome." He smiled warmly at me. Something about his smile made me feel all sweet and squishy. At that moment he didn't seem like a cold-hearted sociopath. Maybe there's still a good side to him.

"I suppose that I should stay with you just to make sure you don't get downed again"

Caustic said to me as we moved into the ring to escape the storm. I have to admit, I'm starting to like him a lot more even though I have knowledge of his dark reputation. But something my parents taught me, Just because somebody did something bad in the past doesn't mean they're evil. People can always change. But anyways, the match ended in our Squad being victorious and I, surprisingly, ended up being the champion with the most hits. We all celebrated. And Caustic proved to be an amazing Ally, not just because of his gas bombs, but also because he is a highly intelligent person who is able to plan out his combat strategies more efficiently.

"I'd say that match went marvelously. You carried us to victory, Natalia."

"You've earned my respect Natalia!" Lifeline smiled sweetly as she patted my shoulder.

I smiled with gratitude. "Thank you so much both of you for your kind comments. But Caustic, I don't I don't know if you really want to but I was hoping maybe you and I could hang out sometime? I'd like to get to know you."

" And, by hang out you mean" he replied, cocking his head to one side.

" Well, going on walks, maybe showing me your laboratory, going out to dinner, going to the beach, doing crafts and other activities. You know, that kind of hanging out."

"Well, the idea does seem rather pleasant. And I do respect you highly for your scientific interests. Then yes. Does this mean that would you like to have my contact information?"

"Yeah. That would be great. Maybe we could go on a walk tonight?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs and playing in my hair like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

"Hmm I suppose. What time would be nice for you?" He asked, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"9:30 Pm would be perfect. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But now that you have my number, please don't text me excessively."

"I won't do that. I promise, see you at 9:30!"

I called as we boarded the transportation ship and we came to the main ship where we were temporarily living. Each legend had their own room, mine was nice and as soon as I entered, I flopped into the soft bed, I was so tired from today's battle. I laid down and relaxed for a bit and then started to get ready. I washed up, did my hair, put on some fancy clothes and perfume, and texted Caustic.

**Hey Alex! Mind if I call you that?**

**Hello Natalia. And no, I do not mind if you call me by my name.**

**Cool! You still wanna go on a walk?**

**Of course! I agreed so I'll go.**

**Meet me at the entrance to the ship. Then we'll go from there.**

**Awesome. I'm on my way. Bye!**

I put my phone in my pocket and made my way to the front of the ship. When I arrived, Caustic was standing there waiting for me. 

"You look stunning. Shall we go?" Caustic held out his hand and I took it.

"Thank you! And yes, let's go."


End file.
